


It's Never So Simple

by Shadow15



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow15/pseuds/Shadow15





	It's Never So Simple

It was supposed to be simple.  The plan had been to drop Amy and Rory off for their honeymoon and The Doctor would float about doing his own thing for a week or less depending on how quickly he became restless and skipped ahead in time.  

What it  _ wasn’t  _ supposed to be was the three of them, in the hotel room of the resort the humans were staying at, with Rory shouting as The Doctor sat on the bed in stunned silence.  Amy was with them, and the devilish expression on her face proved just how much she was enjoying this. 

“- And she’s  _ my  _ wife so I don’t understand what you think you’re accomplishing by coming in here and –“

“- Rory.” Finally, The Doctor raised his head to make eye contact with his newest companion.  His head tilted to the side as he regarded Rory with an expression that seemed so confused, Rory found himself pitying the Timelord.  “I  _ really  _ think you’re yelling at the wrong person here;  _ she  _ suggested it – not  _ me _ .” 

Rory was flabbergasted.  He turned to glance at Amy before he looked back to The Doctor and growled, “Don’t blame this on her!  It’s  _ you  _ and your…  Your  _ temptation _ !” 

“My temptation…?” He really  _ was  _ racking his brain over this one.  

Amy laughed.  “Rory, I  _ know  _ you’ve fantasised about threesomes – you’ve  _ told  _ me.  You’ve got the chance to have one right now; what’s so wrong with that?” 

“Because it’s our  _ honeymoon _ !” Rory exclaimed.  He threw his hands in the air in frustration.  “It’s our honeymoon, and you want a  _ threesome _ !”

Amy tapped her chin in deep thought for several seconds before she gave a minxy smile.  “That’s what I’ve been saying all night.” 

Though Rory had opened his mouth to argue further, whatever he had  _ started  _ to say was cut off by the loud yelp The Doctor made as he threw his body across the bed to escape the hand that had groped him.  

Rory slapped his hand to his face and scrunched his eyes shut; did honeymoons usually involve trying to stop the wifes from starting a threesome?  He hoped not; there was only so much of this he could take if he ever had to re-marry. 

“Alright, enough!” Rory reached out and grabbed the collar of The Doctor’s shirt to yank him away from Amy’s prying hands and over to the door of their room.  He opened it and roughly shoved the Timelord from the room before he gave a dry, “It was nice seeing you, Doctor;  _ do  _ take care.” 

With that, he slammed the door shut and turned back to Amy.  He put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes. “This is  _ supposed  _ to be our  _ honeymoon  _ and instead I’m chasing you around our room trying to stop you shoving your hand down another bloke’s pants!” 

Amy had never looked so innocent as she smiled up at him.  “Oh, come on! It’s just a bit of fun. I never said it’d be a permanent thing.”

“Amy…”    

“Oh, alright.   _ After  _ our honeymoon.  Happy?”

Rory cringed as realization hit him.  “You aren’t going to let this go, are you?” 

She waved a dismissive hand.  “I want to sleep with him and you know that.” 

Rory let out a sound that was pathetic even to him.  He loved Amy – but he should have known from all the years she’d made him pretend to be her imaginary friend, she loved The Doctor, too.  The only problem was, he had no idea how The Doctor felt about Amy in return. 


End file.
